1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus that performs processing for a sheet and a cart.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a finishing apparatus of the image forming apparatus in which a finishing mechanism such as a sheet binding mechanism is built in a tray.